British Rail Class 314
| width = | height = | weight = | capacity = 212 seats | maxspeed = | poweroutput = 656 kW | gauge = | electricsystem = 25 kV AC Overhead }} British Rail Class 314 alternating current (AC) electric multiple units (EMU) were built by BREL at York works in 1979. They were the third variety of British Rail's then-standard 1972 design for suburban EMUs, which eventually encompassed 755 vehicles and five classes (Class 313/314/315/507/508). Able to operate from 25 kV overhead line only, the fleet works inner-suburban services on the Strathclyde Passenger Transport rail network in Central Scotland. Description Sixteen Class 314 3-car units were introduced in late 1979 to operate on the then newly opened Argyle Line, and were used on both this and the North Clyde Line routes until 2002, when the scrapping of the elderly Class 303 stock led to much stock cascading within the SPT network. The Class 314 was based on the experimental Class 445 or "PEP" unit, the design of which spawned the sister Class 313 and Class 315 units which are used extensively in the London commuter area. In line with the other PEP-based classes, the Class 314 units consist of two outer motor cars with an unpowered trailer vehicle in the middle, giving a technical description of DMSO+PTSO+DMSO. The coaches are of integral aluminium alloy construction based on a steel underframe. Each 3-car set can seat up to 220 people, and following the standard practice in the Glasgow suburban sector, peak time services can be formed by operating two units in multiple to form a 6-car train. Current operations Since 2002, they are mostly found working on the Cathcart Circle Lines (including the services to Newton and Neilston). A small number of units also usually work Inverclyde Line services to Wemyss Bay and Gourock, particularly during peak hours. The Class 314 units are now the oldest on the SPT network, and are unique in that they have not yet been internally refurbished (the leading motor coach of unit 314203 was replaced in 1992 by an ex-Class 507 coach after the original was destroyed in the Newton rail crash and differs from the other units due to its blue interior compared to the yellow of the others), whilst units 314208 and 314212 were severely damaged when they were "drowned" in an Argyle Line tunnel following the River Kelvin bursting its banks in torrential rain at the end of 1994. In May 2006, a limited mechanical overhaul programme to the units was initiated, with upgraded door mechanisms and upgrades to the electrics and Automatic Warning System (AWS) equipment. 314202 lost its classic SPT orange/black livery (the last remaining operational multiple unit in Scotland to carry the old livery) in favour of the current carmine/cream scheme when it passed through Glasgow Works at the end of November 2006. 314206 entered Glasgow Works on 20 July 2007. This was to be the final unit to receive a major overhaul pending a decision on the future of the Class 314 units. The Class 314 have recently received a life extension overhaul (C5E), which will take them through to at least 2015. . This was the last Class 314 unit in the original SPT orange/black livery.]] Future 314206, the last unit in the current overhaul programme, is currently in Glasgow Railcare. A decision is due soon on possible replacement of the Class 314 units, and as such, no 314s have been fitted with on-train monitoring recorder (OTMR) equipment and have been granted a derogation pending a decision on the future of the fleet. It is expected that the Class 314s will operate Cathcart Circle Lines until the planned withdrawal date in 2015. In September 2008, the Scottish Government's agency Transport Scotland announced that all ScotRail trains (including from the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport) would be eventually repainted in a new, blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends. From January all Class 314's will be re-livered. Fleet details References 314 314 hu:British Rail 314 pl:British Rail Class 314 simple:British Rail Class 314